Donkey vs Fiona
Two allies of two green colored characters! one an hero,one a villain! Can the friend of Shrek beat the girlfriend of Scourge? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!! Fight Donkey was wandering around alone in his own adventures for something,until he sees a portal,he enters and is teleported in Moebius. "Huh? where am i?" The destructix notices Donkey and attack him,but Donkey manages to beat them and avoid them. "Phew." Scourge eventually notices the destructix are beaten. "Ugh,an intruder." Scourge and Fiona get out of their castle and proceed to appear. Donkey:"Huh? who are you guys?" Scourge:"Hey there,i don't know who you are,but if you decide to just come here and beat up my gang,then you're not getting out of here with your head!" Donkey is a bit scared and he lets out a nervous laugh. Fiona: "Scourge,let me handle this,i'll handle this clown." Scourge: "Hmph,okay then,just don't fail." Scourge starts walking away,as Fiona grins and cracks her knuckles. Donkey lets out a nervous smile as he steps a few meters back. Donkey (in his mind): "Shrek,where are you?" HEEERREEEE WEEE GOOOO!!!!! Fiona runs at Donkey and sends a sideway kick,which Donkey dodges and starts running away,Fiona chases him. Fiona is slowly catching up to Donkey,but Donkey using his legs kicks her in the stomach and then turns around,kicking her in the face. Donkey: "Shrek,HELP!" Donkey attempts to run away but Fiona kicks him making him lose his balance,then she attempts to step on him but Donkey rolls out of the way and slams his head against her stomach,making her gasp and hold her stomach in pain. Donkey proceeds to run away,Fiona chasing him again. Donkey enters a mobian building. Donkey: "Somebody,help! There's this red fox girl attempting to kill me!" The mobians there are confused,but their confusion is answered when Fiona kicks Donkey,sending him flying at a wall. Donkey groans as he gets up,almost to get kicked but Donkey escapes and runs in a room,Fiona chases him and she sees a giant barrel with Donkey on top of it. Donkey:"See you later!" Donkey kicks the giant barrel,making it roll at fast speeds towards Fiona,Fiona is surprised as she moves out of the way,Donkey gets off the barrel as it breaks the entrance of the room,making the mobians panic. Fiona attempts to grab Donkey by the neck but Donkey kicks her in the legs,making her fall,Donkey then attempts to kick her again but Fiona grabs him by the legs and throws him away. Fiona gets up,growling. Donkey looks at her,and lets out a nervous laugh. Donkey: "Why don't we just talk about this?" Fiona cracks her knuckles. Donkey: "SHREK! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!?" Donkey runs away out of the room as he jumps on a table,scaring the mobians. Fiona proceeds to grab a chair and throws it at Donkey who dodges it,Fiona then grabs a mobian and throws it at Donkey who also dodges it. Donkey runs out of the building as Fiona follows him. Donkey proceeds to run in town. Donkey: "Somebody help me!" The mobians are confused but then Fiona comes in,kicking Donkey and punching him multiple times,she then grabs him and slams him on the ground,about to step on his neck but Donkey kicks her right in the leg,making her fall. The mobians then start saying: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Donkey is nervous as Fiona gets up. Fiona runs at Donkey but this time swings her tail at him,making him trip. Fiona then kicks Donkey in the back of the head,Donkey attempts to get up but Fiona grabs him by the legs and starts dragging him away. Donkey: "AAAAH! SHREK!" Donkey starts struggling,until he finally gets a kick on Fiona's wrist,Donkey then runs away and jumps on a chair,then jumping back at Fiona kicking her in the head,sending her to the ground. Donkey: "Aha!" Donkey then kicks her in the stomach but Fiona kicks him away and gets up. Fiona then sends a sideway kick to Donkey's face,sending him flying towards the wall of an house. Mobian: "Hey what's going on?!" The mobian exits from his house and is surprised to see the scene. Fiona is about to kick Donkey again but Donkey moves out of the way and kicks her leg,making her fall,Donkey runs into another bar. Fiona follows and sees Donkey jumping to a table to another table,Fiona proceeds to jump on those tables and follows him until Donkey with one of his legs kicks a cup and sends it towards Fiona's head,the cup breaking and making her head bleed a bit. Fiona:"Gah!" Donkey then kicks more cups at her,making them fall on her head and making her fall to the ground,Donkey gets on a giant barrel and sends it rolling towards Fiona,Fiona slowly gets up but can't move out of the way in time and is crushed by the giant barrel,her organs and blood and bones coming out from everywhere,same with her crushed remains. Donkey: "I better get outta this place!" Donkey gets out of the bar and notices a large blue portal,he runs to it and enters it. Donkey eventually goes back to Shrek's house. Shrek: "Donkey,where were you?" Donkey: "Well,Shrek,it's complicated." Results The winner is Donkey!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights